Hell Yes! Of Course It Does!
by Suryallee
Summary: This is a oneshot, written as an answer to a chalange a while back. Beta version, Pairing, HieiKeiko It is also a chalange to the writers here to make out of it a full story


**Hell Yes! Of Course It Does!**

**Beta version! **

_This was written as a challenge fik on another side. The text below is from my lovely Beta reader_

_I was too tempted to let it stay there I love you for your work, dear!_

_This is only a oneshot and will stay like it is, You can also take it as a challenge of me on you to end it_

_Suryallee_

_(Okay, here's the first version. Just finished it, hope it is okay. fidgets anxiously I tried not to do too much like adding detail or anything but rearrange the sentences and add a few things to make it flow a bit better. Let me know what you think of it, I'll start work on the second version now. Hopefully I'll have it finished tonight. If not it'll will be done sometime tomorrow.)_

_Disclaimer, I do own nothing! Not the charas and not the manga either!_

_Warnings, some kisses and such, nothing to worry about_

_Genre, Romance, waff and such_

_Rating, T _

Hiei watched the Detective argue with his fiancé about how he failed to tell her about another mission. Watching them closely he listened as Keiko pointed out to him that his omission made a difference but Yusuke had argued that it didn't. Needless to say Hiei agreed with her, his own opinion much like her own. It made a difference; unfortunately Yusuke just didn't see it the same way. The fight ended, just as they usually did with Yusuke laying on the floor and Keiko walking away from him, her hand print firmly imprinted on his face.

Frowning slightly, Hiei shook his head before going after the girl who had taken over his thoughts ever since the day he met her. It had become a routine for him, making sure she made it home without any problems. One might say that she had become something of an obsession for the short swordsman. Most of his free time in the Ningenkai was spent watching her. His sister was his only other weak point but only a few people know of his relationship with the Ice Maiden. Thankfully his obsession with Keiko had largely gone unnoticed. Not even the Kitsune had figured it out yet and for that Hiei was thankful. If the others were to learn of his fixation he would never live it down!

When Keiko arrived at home and entered through her front door Hiei found himself doing something that he had never done before. With a sudden bust of speed he quickly crossed the threshold, entering the house just before the door closed behind her. He had surprised himself with his own actions but shrugged it off, choosing instead to blend into the shadows given off by the dim lighting of the entrance room.

The demon watched her slowly go up the stairs, most likely to her own room. Silently he followed behind her, waiting for her to go inside before slipping into the room behind her. The fact that she left the door open aided him in his quest, granting him entrance without any problems. Once inside his gaze landed upon the girl who had been sitting silently on the bed. That was how things remained for several long minutes, the silence broken occasionally by a sigh.

Keiko closed her eyes in an attempt to keep from crying. She hated it when Yusuke did this to her. She really did! She always had to find out what was going on with him on her own, even when they were together and then more so when he had disappeared into the Makai. 'Why Yusuke? Why won't you talk to me? Did I do something that was so wrong?' She wasn't sure what Yusuke's problem with telling her was but his lack of trust in her was slowly eating her away from the inside and she didn't know how much more she could take. Did he even care? Could he not see that their relationship was falling apart? Already she had begun to find someone else that she had become attracted to, perhaps even more so than she was to Yusuke. Was he so blind that he was unable to see what was happening right in front of him?

Guilt and shame coursed through her as she sighed again. He had to know, it had been pointed out to him at least once that she knew of. Shizuru, elder sister to Kuwabara Kazuma had been the one to tell the boy that he was bound to lose his girlfriend to another one day if he continued with his childish behaviour. Of course then Yusuke had retorted that Keiko was his 'Girlfriend' and would never lay eyes on another. Shizuru tired of dealing with his attitude had told the man he was full of himself before going home.

Now, just as Shizuru had foretold those many days ago Keiko had begun to see the Yusuke was not the only attractive man out there. Plenty of other mothers had nice sons and had actually been raised to have manners. Men who would never think of coming late for a date, had a normal job and had even set about trying to woo her. But she never thought twice about any of them. Instead she had to choose someone vastly different from any of them. Mahogany brown tresses fell about her shoulders as she shook her head. It would figure, she had to pick the most antisocial demon of all people, Hiei!

She blushed momentarily at the thought of the apparition before instantly feeling bad again. Ever since she had discovered she held a soft spot for the bad ass Youkai, she couldn't stop the feelings of guilt. It felt as if she were cheating on Yusuke with merely thinking of the demon. She never blamed Yusuke for it, it was her fault and she would take the full blame for being attracted to the apparition. She was the one who was not strong enough to fight off the feelings of affection; it was her problem that her mind and heart changed desires so easily. No, Yusuke could not be blamed for this; it was her that was in the wrong this time.

It had started when she saw how often Hiei came into the Ningenkai just to visit his sister. It had taken a while for her to figure it out but eventually she realized the relationship between them. She found it strange that he hadn't told Yukina about this when he obviously knew but she figured he had his reasons. Perhaps it was because of his life as a criminal and all of the enemies he had gained that he refused to let her know.

It was Botan who had slipped one time too many, too many clues given and Keiko was too smart to not be able to put the puzzle together on her own. As she watched Hiei's many visits she wished that Yusuke would do the same, even if it was only for a short time. It had been something she had hoped for too many times to remember, even a letter would have been welcomed but he never even did that. She had been so happy to see him on his return, thinking things would get better but to her surprise it had gotten even worse than it had been before.

Things were fine in the beginning, Yusuke had been more attentive and he let her explain all the changes in the Ningenkai as well as telling her about his travels in the Makai. She had been content then, spending time with him whether it was at home or when they went out. Things had progressed to the point where they had even had sex. It had been Yusuke's idea but at the time it had felt right. Now looking back at things Keiko was no longer sure that it had been a good idea to take such a step in their relationship without marriage.

It hadn't taken long after that before he had begun reverting back to his previous behaviour. Disappearing for days, never telling her where he was going to. When he reappeared he offered no explanations and no apologies, he didn't believe he owed her any. Clearly he wasn't feeling guilty about anything that he had put her through. During those times when he was gone she always feared the worst, imagining him injured somewhere. But he always returned, greeting her as if nothing had happened. Before actions such as these would have angered her and most likely ended up in a nasty confrontation. Now that she was a little older though she no longer reacted in such a way. His inattentiveness was helping her to realize that she had had more than enough. Ever since then she was drifting apart from him, more and more every day.

And if that wasn't enough, Yukina had helped to make things worse by often pointing out what a cute couple she and Hiei-san would make. As always, Keiko had to remind the ice maiden that she was with Yusuke but even to her it sounded like an excuse.

Yukina had merely looked at her with a puzzling look, one that Keiko wasn't too sure she wanted to think on. "And? Why do I never see the two of you together then? Even for one day?"

Immediately after saying that the crafty matchmaker had disappeared inside the temple with a smile on her lips. It seemed as if the world was conspiring against her, to be with Hiei of all people! The demon that would not even spare her a glance, and Yukina thought they would make a fine couple? Keiko suddenly snorted at that particular thought. 'I can't even get Yusuke to notice me, why would Hiei even look at me?'

Keiko had to admit, the hi Youkai was attractive. Even if he was scowling all the time, he was quite handsome and there was no getting around that fact. It didn't hurt that he had a nice body as well. Blushing a furious shade of red by the turn her thoughts had taken, she was not aware of the fact that she was being watched this entire time by a more than curious Youkai who had hidden himself in the shadows of her room. Her thoughts had distracted her from the outside world so much that she ever sensed that she was not alone in her small room.

Hiei had moved to stand just a meter behind her, practically in the doorway but she never acknowledged his presence. This made him slightly concerned, even though she was a human she should have recognized the fact that he was there by now. What could possibly be distracting the human female so much?

Keiko stood up suddenly, unable to take the oppressive silence around her. As she turned around she shrieked in surprise, not expecting the object of her thoughts to have been standing in her doorway. In her surprise she began to fall backwards, embarrassment heating her cheeks at being caught so unaware. Before she could hit the floor however Hiei had caught her, the tips of her hair brushing the floor. If she hadn't been embarrassed before she certainly was now as the small but muscular youkai helped her to stand once more, carefully avoiding looking at her.

Hiei wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say or do as he reluctantly let her go. He felt bad for startling her like that but he had yet to apologize to anyone in his long life. Truthfully he wasn't sure if he even could. So instead of breaking the silence between them he walked over and took a seat by her window instead. No doubt this would only serve to confuse the girl more but that was preferable than to admitting he was feeling guilty for scaring her like he had. It certainly didn't help matters that his traitorous mind had supplied him with other ideas that could fully distract her while placing her right back in his arms.

Her body had felt so soft and pliant in his hands, pressed against his body and he couldn't deny that it felt right to have her there. Hiei was not dumb, he was well aware of what his mind was trying to tell him at this very moment. This went well beyond simple attraction, like what he experienced when he went into his yearly rut or the other times he felt the need for company. He was a full grown male after all, not a boy and there were times that he could not ignore the need for release that his body demanded. But the attraction he held for this girl in from of him was something other than lust. It was more like a never ending burning hunger that only seemed to grow with each passing day. His own sister had even tried talking him into taking what he wanted. Surely Yukina did not know just how badly he wanted the Yukimura girl but it was nice to know that Yukina liked her so much.

Hiei watched as Keiko began to approach him slowly, no doubt to ask just what in the hell he was doing in her room. But to his utter surprise she did not, choosing instead to sit down on her bed and training her gaze on the floor. He could smell her embarrassment, she was likely at a lose for words just as he was. Once more he was asking himself what she had been thinking about so intensely. When she snuck a glance at him and blushed once more it hit him that her thoughts must have involved him too. He couldn't stop the tingle of excitement, or the stirring of fear deep within him. He wasn't sure of what to think of these new sensations. He had to know just what she was thinking of!

Keiko glanced at him again and caught the intense look he was directing her way. Knowing it was now or never had she decided to push through her embarrassment and ask what she needed to know. "Umm... Hiei-san? What are you doing in my room at this hour?" She was thankful she had managed to ask the question without stumbling over her own words. She had to know, where had Hiei come from so suddenly and why was he here at eleven o'clock at night? It suddenly struck her that he could have been reading her mind at any time he had wanted and the thought made her even more nervous that she was before. Leaping to her feet before he had a chance to ask her she decided she needed to get out of the room, to have time to think. "Never mind, I'm going to get some tea. Would you like some as well?"

Without waiting for an answer she made her way to the door and disappeared down the hall, making her way towards the kitchen. She needed to get away from the seductive demon in her room. Anywhere was a better place to be at the moment than in that particular room.

Hiei watched her, one fine eyebrow raised in confusion. She had practically run out of her own bedroom, abandoning all manners in the process. A change in the air around him had him tensing. 'What is that?" Taking a moment to sample the air he finally realized what it was, a scent that by all rights shouldn't have been there in the first place. The scent of a female's arousal. There was no mistaking just where it had come from and it hadn't been there for very long, making him certain that it was clearly directed towards him. That knowledge brought a dirty smirk to his face once he realized that his little sister had been right with her musings. It seemed that Keiko did indeed like him.

It was all the proof that he had needed. Now that he knew, Yusuke could go mate with a tree for all that Hiei cared. If he was right and Keiko did indeed desire him in such a fashion there was no way that she would go anywhere without him! With that thought in mind the demon took off his boots and coat before venturing downstairs to join her in the kitchen.

Keiko was surprised to see the normally rude, callous demon hanging up his coat at the entrance as well as placing his boots by the door where her own shoes lay. To think that Hiei could be so domestic was surprising, she hadn't known that he had picked up on these human customs but shrugged it off, perhaps Kurama had told him about them.

As he stood there in the doorway, clad in only his pants and a ragged black top she realized that this wasn't the healthiest thing for her either. Somehow she found herself wishing that he had left his cloak on. The shirt did nothing to hide his well built frame and as he walked towards her she couldn't help but compare his movements to that of a graceful hunter. She turned around, turning her attention back to the tea on the table in front of her but she could feel him as he came to a stop behind her, most likely to see what she was doing. 'Oh Keiko this is not good!' He was much too close for her comfort now and Hiei just had to make it even worse by suddenly leaning against her in order to reach for his cup of tea. Swallowing hard she wiggled away from the sudden closeness as fast as she could, sitting down on a nearby chair. Concentrating on the hot cup in her hands she tried to avoid looking at Hiei who had chosen to in the chair across from her. She tried not to think about how she could feel the intense stare he was giving her but it was of no use. To her surprise, suddenly the apparition stood again and walked around the table, closing the distance between them quickly and practically hauled her up out of her chair and into his arms. Before she could say a word he kissed her, making sure it was one she would never forget for as long as she lived.

As he kissed her she couldn't help but compare the two demons in her life. Yusuke was always a little rough, acting out just like he lived with the rest of his life. But Hiei, well that was a completely different story. As the fire demon touched his tongue to her lips she gasped in surprise, allowing him to ravish her mouth with his tongue. When the kiss had finally ended, Keiko's knees felt like they had turned to jelly and her mind was too far gone to see the smug smirk on the youkai's lips. Blinking slowly she focused on his face, seeing the predatory look he was giving her. Blushing heavily she tightened her arms around him as he lifted her up and raced upstairs once more using his unholy speed. Unused to moving so quickly, Keiko let out a shriek of surprise.

Once they were upstairs Hiei set her on her feet once more but refused to release her. "It's nice to know that I wasn't wrong with my musings about you Keiko and since I know that the Detective has gone too far this time with his constant lack of attention with you that you'd begin to look elsewhere this changes everything. Make no mistake, you are mine now Keiko! And you'd better believe me, now that you've made it behind my barriers there is no way out again. I hold close that which I consider mine!"


End file.
